Sempre
by LilaSnape
Summary: Per més que s'hi resistís, havia après que no podia evitar créixer. La Lily ha trencat amb en James i es replanteja la seva vida. Una vida en la qual en Severus també compta


_**Disclaimer: Tot pertany a J.K. Rowling, jo només experimento amb els seus personatges.**_

Aquesta història és, en part, un UA. Encara que podria tractar-se d'un moment de la història que no coneixem. La Lily ha trencat amb en James i es replanteja la seva vida. Una vida en la què, d'alguna manera, en Severus va tenir el seu propi paper.

* * *

_Sempre_.

Havia llegit aquella paraula en alguna que altra novel·la de la seva joventut. I era un mot amb prou força per arrossegar-la a ja velles històries d'herois imperfectes, que mai, ni tan sols en el paper que els corresponia, havien rebut l'admiració que es mereixien. En aquell moment de la matinada en què el somieig i la realitat es barrejaven, era fàcil deixar-se endur per aquella mena de pensaments. Per infantils que poguessin semblar.

Però al segle XX res era per sempre. No existien els herois, que lluitaven perennement per allò que valia la pena: ja fos la vàlua d'un país o el cor d'una joveneta.

Tampoc existia aquell vell engany anomenat amor. No almenys com ella havia cregut llegir en aquelles històries, en molts casos massa semblants als contes de fades (no exempts, però, de finals tràgics), que havien ocupat hores i hores dels seus primers vint anys de vida.

Ho havia sabut exactament en el moment en què ni els plors, aparentment sincers d'ell, havien servit per mantenir amb vida aquella primera història; que, efectivament, com ell havia sàviament pronosticat, havia acabat per ser un fugaç record per a la Lily, un instant pràcticament perdut en la memòria de la seva darrera etapa d'adolescència.

Ara en mantenia el record agredolç dels anys. I era agre, almenys en part, perquè li recordava com havia anat a parar a aquell món adult que l'havia empès a la maduresa, sense que ella en tingués ganes, no almenys encara. Perquè havia acceptat que les relacions podien ser llargues i tranquil·les, sense sobresalts ni expectatives. Igual que havia acabat acceptant aquella màxima en tota aspiració professional que hagués pogut tenir mai.

Estudiava per auror. La noia _– encara massa jove per voler fer-se gran-_ com també havia aprés d'alguna cançó d'èpoques de festa i concert, feia temps que s'havia conformat amb petites feines d'espionatge; lluny de les aspiracions d'heroïna amb les què un dia havia entrat en aquell centre que formava mags i bruixes per a la protecció del món màgic.

La guerra es vivia amb força, tot just iniciat l'any 1979. I no semblava haver-hi res a l'horitzó que pogués mantenir-la prop de casa. La sensació que necessitava enyorar-se de tot a l'altra banda de món, feia massa temps que s'havia instal·lat en molts dels seus pensaments.

Però hi havia en James.

Acceptar-lo a ell. Atractiu i segur de si mateix. 'Un _fracàs_ més al cap i a la fi'. No havia sinó alimentat les ganes de volar, que ja feia mesos que s'arremolinaven al seu pit.

I no obstant, ella ho havia previst, i calculat de tal manera, que fins i tot era desolador pensar que havia estat preparada des del principi per afrontar aquell nou xoc contra la realitat. Si el final _d'aquella mena d'història a dos_ hagués estat diferent, fins i tot podria dir que no hagués sabut com reaccionar.

'Feia tant temps que havia planejat aquell viatge que, de totes maneres, res hagués pogut deturar-la'. Ni tan sols la il·lusió de creure, per fi, en gripaus convertits en prínceps.

Per això, després de dos mesos sense saber-ne res, esperava ara encara que el vell telèfon de casa sonés. 'Però només perquè, per una vegada, hagués pogut ser ella qui escollia marxar'. Semblava, però, que la burda realitat, no tenia previst premiar-la amb aquella satisfacció.

I se sentia mala persona en pensar-ho. Però era així.

La Lily sempre havia cregut que un dia aconseguiria deixar de viure en una decepció avorrida i constant. Però no semblava que allò anés a passar justament en aquell moment.

No en aquella mitja hora que mancava per enlairar-se en direcció a Nova York.

* * *

Fins aquí aquest petit experiment. He experimentat molt amb la Lily aquests últims mesos, i tot i que encara no en tinc res llarg preparat; volia penjar aquest _drabble_ (encara que ha quedat una mica més llarg que això).

**Nota:** Aquest és l'escrit original d'una vinyeta que també he penjat en castellà.


End file.
